eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4819 (13 March 2014)
It’s the first day of Janine and Alice’s trial. Carol tries work out Kat’s motive for lying to the police. David insists Carol eat breakfast before chemo and presents her with an engagement ring on top of the marmalade jar. Carol wonders how David feels about seeing Janine in court. Kat’s asked Tracey to cover the stall, unable to face Carol. Alfie’s excited for his first day in the burger van. He advises Kat to act like she’s telling the truth or no-one will believe her. Carol asks Max to go to court as she’ll be late due to her chemo session. Max admits he hasn’t had the cancer gene test yet and notices Carol’s engagement ring. David stares at a picture of Pat, lost in thought. Carol wants Tamwar to support Alice in court but he refuses to go. Kat emerges from No. 23. Bianca tells Kat she believes her. Kat claims she didn’t come forward sooner because she wasn’t thinking straight. Carol calls Kat a liar but is dragged off to chemo by Bianca and Sonia, who are determined to keep her company. David visits Pat’s grave with fresh flowers, noting the old ones were from Janine. David wishes Pat could impart some wisdom. He spots Ian hurrying into the church. At the hospital, a chemo patient in a wig comments Carol’s still got her hair and thinks she must have good genes. Uneasy, Bianca and Sonia escape on a tea run. In the church, David and Ian talk about their dad. David wonders whether they’d be friends had they been a proper family, or if Pat and Frank would’ve been together. Ian asks David to tell Janine ‘good riddance’ from him. David defends Janine - she’s still a messed up child. Bianca and Sonia make a pact to act normally in front of Carol. At the court, David waits anxiously to be called in. Carol informs David she’s going to chemo without the girls next time. Carol takes David’s hand – she’s grateful to know they’re on the same side. In court, Janine takes her place in the dock but Alice is absent. Janine’s QC questions David about the recorded confession, insinuating David was angry that Janine refused him a loan and faked the confession to extort money from her. David weakly objects he only wanted to scare Janine. Meanwhile, Mo’s had a call from Jean – Stacey’s missing. Carol storms from the court and slaps David, insisting he deliberately let Janine’s QC tear him apart. Roxy enthuses to Lola about her plans for No 27. Roxy advises Ronnie to open the gym as usual and she and Lola help clean the ‘liar’ graffiti from the gym door. Adam White watches from afar. Later, Ronnie gets a fright when she’s alone in the gym and he suddenly appears. He declines to tell her his name and hurries out. Lola asks Ronnie to look after Lexi while she has a client. On the Square, Ronnie and Roxy are surveying No 27 when Adam snatches Lexi, jumps into a car and speeds off. Fatboy convinces Dot to call Charlie, sure he was keen to get to know her. Over tea, Charlie apologises for surprising Dot, revealing a colleague told him of Nick’s death and he wanted to break the news himself. Charlie explains Nick married his mum, Yvonne, a nurse, when he came out of borstal and then left them. Dot tells him her husband Charlie left her and Nick too. Charlie says he has no other family except Dot and offers to pay for Nick’s funeral. Dot insists Charlie didn’t know Nick and gets upset. Fatboy makes Charlie leave. Jane wants to cook dinner as a thank you for letting her stay. Masood tells Tamwar Jane can stay as long as she wants. Ian’s unimpressed with Jane’s proposal to close Scarlett’s temporarily and make it more family friendly. Ian’s hired decorators to paint the cafe and is annoyed when they fail to show up. After visiting his dad’s grave, Ian encounters David at the church. David admits he’s always admired that Ian puts his family first. Ian returns to the café to find Jane hard at work painting. Ian joins her and reminisces all he’s ever wanted is to be a proper chef. When Jane promises Ian would be in the kitchen full time, Ian agrees to Jane’s plans for the restaurant. Cast Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes